


Treasure Island

by me_Lyrics_GotBTS



Series: Treasure Island Series [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Eventual Romance, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pirates, Threesome - M/M/M, gods help me, nobles - Freeform, wassup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_Lyrics_GotBTS/pseuds/me_Lyrics_GotBTS
Summary: Youngjae, the rich, shy noble of the small sea port walks into two handsome men. What exactly happens if those two have the desire to take Youngjae?





	1. Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing so bear with me.

Today was the day of the monthly sea market. Beautiful, blue skies and seas watched over the small sea port of Nalinia. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep the people happy. No conflicts whatsoever. Youngjae was absolutely content with it. He, as the son of the richest man in Nalinia, had a sort of responsibility to look over his home. Along with his two servants, more like best friends, Yugyeom and Kunpimook, they walked the length of the cobblestone covered shores.

"I wonder who'll be the best seller this month," Kunpimook spoke out. "It's probably going to be the foreign merchants again. They always have such cool little trinkets that everyone loves," Yugyeom said, voicing out his own opinion. Youngjae stayed quiet and enjoyed the sea breeze flowing through his strawberry blonde locks. His oversized dress shirt swaying along with it. His regular, fitting black pants continued to keep his shirt in place on his body. Kunpimook would often comment about his perfect, round arse that probably only the rich would have. It was quite embarrassing when he caught a visitor eyeing his ass. Youngjae was very shy of other people. He wasn't very sociable but he was basically the sunflower on the green hill.

Youngjae didn't notice how he drifted off course a bit and ended up losing Kunpimook and Yugyeom in the process. By the time he realized Yugyeom and Kunpimook were gone, he was already in front of the old saloon. More often than not, Youngjae would end up at the place just listening to the fiddler and the local girls singing bright little songs. He'd sometimes performed when he was feeling up to it. It was technically his favorite place. If not, the next best place would be the small isolated dip in the bay that created a little rift between Nalinia and the next town. The water was a clear, crystal blue that unveiled all the secrets of the lagoon. If he wasn't singing in the saloon, he was singing his heart out at the lagoon. He liked the feeling of isolation. He never liked the feeling of having someone always watching his every move. It had been like that since he was a child.

He was curious as to why there were more people than before in the saloon. It was usually only five or six people in the middle of the afternoon. This time it was about 4x as much. It was as if a ship crew was in there. Before he went in, he checked to make sure no one was following him. It was indeed a crew. When he looked at the bar, many of the men were dressed as if they hadn't bathed in months. They looked exhausted from overwork and being at sea for far too long. That didn't hinder the excitement they had for some whiskey and rum, and pretty little ladies assisting them with anything.

"Sir Youngjae! What brings you here? Shouldn't you be at the market? I hear that they have a wonderful bounty of fish this month!" exclaimed Mark, the bartender. He looked quite overwhelmed with orders at the moment. "I was just wandering around. I never really intended to end up here. What's going on?" Youngjae asked the older male. "Well, this crew just landed by the lagoon. Said they were finally able to find land after being out at sea for 3 months. By the way, happy belated birthday!" That's right. Two days ago, Youngjae had turned the ripe age of 17. He, Yugyeom, Kunpimook, and his father had celebrated at the mansion. It called for a feast that even the butlers and maids were allowed to partake in. It was wonderful.

"Would you like to try my new drink? Don't worry, it's alcohol-free. I call it Blue Diamond." Indeed, it was an extraordinary sapphire blue. Atop were a few pieces of ice and pineapple. It seemed luxurious in Youngjae's eyes. "It looks so pretty!" He took the first sip before placing the glass down gently. It was an explosion of sweetness. It was just Youngjae's type. Not too overly sweet, but enough to say that it was candy. The berry flavors lingered over the citrusy silk while the little bit of mint pushed the strength of the whole drink. He loved it. His eyes were wide at Mark's genius. "It's so good! Thank you, Hyung!" "It's on the house, birthday boy." A fond smile overtook both of their faces. One would actually think that they were in love if they hadn't known that Mark was actually his long lost cousin.

The smile turned into a frown once Mark looked over the younger. "Youngjae~ At least fix your outfit before you leave the house! You carry the pride of Nalinia on your shoulders." Youngjae huffed at the claim. "Am I not allowed to dress the way I want?" Mark gestured him over to the corner of the counter. First thing he did was lift Youngjae's arms straight out. Their proximity was almost nothing at this point. Mark was tucking in Youngjae's large shirt just a bit more, sometimes brushing over a sensitive spot, leaving Youngjae a blushing mess. Next, he looked at his pants. The black, tight pants showed off Youngjae's beautifully thick thighs. The thick black silk sash around his thin waist complimented his black pants. Mark proceeded to tuck the pants a little more into the leather knee-high combat boots making Youngjae's body shape more that of an hourglass. They contoured to the curve of his calves from the laces that ran up and down the front of the boots. Finally, Mark examined Youngjae's head and neck. The black ribbon that curled around the collar of his shirt lay loosely. It looked fine until he got to the choker. The black line across Youngjae's neck had a small trinket of an otter from his dead mother. He adjusted it so the trinket hung exactly in the middle. Mark was finally satisfied after he parted Youngjae's hair a bit more appropriately, showing off Youngjae's smooth and perfect skin. 

"Thanks, dad," Youngjae let out sarcastically. "Don't disrespect me you brat. Thanks to me, you look as handsome as the Prince of Darlik!" There was a slight silence between the two. "The Prince of Darlik is dead, Hyung. So I basically look dead. Thanks, Hyung," he said jokingly. "NO. Oh, whatever. Go off into your own little world. It'll be dark soon." Mark waved him off and Youngjae thanked him for the drink before leaving. Youngjae continued his habit of wandering before ending up at his usual place, the lagoon. He and a few other people would go there. It was like Youngjae's private getaway that was still in Nalinia.

The sunset reflected off the soft waves of the salt water. Little fish flitted here and there. Shells basked in the orange light, giving them a certain glow. Youngjae already felt like singing. Singing was his passion that his father sadly didn't approve of. His father only accepted it as a hobby instead of a way of life. Youngjae had to follow that. His father was quite sure that he would leave Youngjae the trading business and the inheritance. Youngjae would be given an easy life confined in the only mansion in Nalinia.

The beautiful scenery still let thoughts of his mother pass through. He instantly felt sad. He instantly felt the emptiness his mother left him when she died from illness. He took in a deep breath before releasing it in the form of a song,

The road I walked on with you  
The seat I sat across from you  
Oh~ Now I'm left abandoned  
When this song resonates  
Every time you come back to me  
You constantly shake me  
Even if I close both eyes  
Even if I cover both ears  
I can still feel you

"What's a little siren like you doing here? It doesn't seem like a very dangerous place." The rough voice startled Youngjae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/noble_youngjae/set?id=227722635 -Noble Youngjae


	2. The Riches

"What's a little siren like you doing here? It doesn't seem like a very dangerous place." The rough voice startled Youngjae. It was soothing to the ears, though. “Don’t scare the poor boy. He looks so fragile.” A second voice was heard from the same direction. When Youngjae turned, he didn’t expect two handsome men to be standing there in the glory of the sunset. One had auburn hair swept back and many piercing lining his ears. The feline eyes caused a sort of intimidating image that was softened by the two beauty marks adorning the top of the left eye. The other had black hair that was parted similarly to Youngjae’s and had large, smart eyes. Both had flawless skin and looked slightly taller than Youngjae.

He was pretty sure they were only a few years older than him. Their faces were young and daring. Their attire was that of a common sailor, but mainly black and red. The one with auburn hair wore a thin white tattered dress shirt despite it being the middle of September. He wore loose black pants that went down just past his knees. They showed off his muscular calves and tattered black boots that reached the middle of the calves. The black haired one had a similar outfit but adorned a red sash on his waist and a black vest. Both had swords strapped to their sides and Youngjae was pretty sure that they were hiding guns somewhere in their outfit. Youngjae was scared. He'd never met these people before. He knew everyone in town since it was so small. He realized that they must be part of the crew from before.

Youngjae visibly gulped as they drew closer. He felt as if he was rooted to the ground and forced to watch the two beautiful men walk right up to him. The black haired one spoke first. "My name's Jinyoung. My friend here is Jaebum. What's yours?" Youngjae felt himself relax just a bit but he tensed even more when he felt a light touch on his lower back. It was awfully close to his ass and it sent shivers up his spine. "Y-Youngjae." "Cute," the one called Jaebum mumbled. A smirk was on his face as he exchanged glances with an also smirking Jinyoung.

"What someone like you out here all alone?" Jaebum drew out the last word while whispering in Youngjae's ear. Youngjae was extremely flustered about the situation. His legs were shaking, his face was a tomato red, he couldn't help the fact that he was really attracted to the two strangers. However, his fight or flight instincts were starting to kick in. He chose flight in this situation. He ran as fast as he could. He couldn't see the glint in the two's eyes as they watched him run far away. He ran all the way to his home, where Yugyeom and Kunpimook were pacing around nervously.

"Youngjae-hyung! Where have you been!?" "We looked everywhere for you!" He remembered the two he met at the lagoon. A blush ran up his face as he ignored his two friends. He walked right into his house with a huff. He didn't want to think about the two men. Sure, they were handsome and all, but it was best to avoid those types of people. They bounded right up to him and openly flirted with him. AT THE SAME TIME. Were they after his money? His body? What?!?

"Hyung!! Stop!!" He stopped in his spot and turned to his best friends. "What's wrong? Why are you walking so fast?" When Yugyeom finished, he noticed the color of his face. "Do you have a fever, hyung? Your face is red." Youngjae hurriedly slapped his hands over his face and crouched. He was letting out a little whine-like sound in embarrassment. The three of them were alone in front of Youngjae's bedroom door. The two younger boys were utterly confused. "Hyung, what's wrong?" Youngjae shot up and dragged the two into his room and locked it.

"H-Hyung! What's going on?" It took a few minutes before Youngjae could say anything. "I-I met these two hot guys today." That got their attention quick. "Hyung," Kunpimook said in a tone of warning. "I know. But, they were just- agh. I just- I don't know. They were nice and all a-and I couldn't help but admire them a-and I ran. I just ran." There was a look of concern on the both of them. Their eyes softened and looked at Youngjae with adoration. "Hyung. If they do anything bad, tell us. We'll personally pummel them to the ground."

It was quite a sight to see. Youngjae was so flustered over two boys for the first time in his life and his best friends were witnessing it. It was cute. They had approved of Youngjae pursuing these two mysterious men. Well, sort of. They needed to meet them first. If they rubbed them off wrongly, then they're gone. They've been quite protective of Youngjae since they were first hired as servants for the Choi family. Youngjae was their first friend. He made them happy through their years of labor. They came to love their job because it had something to do with Youngjae, the literal sunshine he is.

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

The next few days, Youngjae avoided the lagoon to the best of his abilities. He had only spent his days walking through the week long sea market. He'd enjoyed his time, but he missed going to the lagoon. This was the longest time he's ever been away from the lagoon. He'd usually visit the lagoon at least 10 times a week. He's only visited the lagoon twice this week. The first on his birthday to sing for his mother in heaven. The second being the day he met Jaebum and Jinyoung.

He was walking through the market today as well. He was finally allowed to wear casual clothing instead of having to dress to impress. He was wearing a long cream shirt with a belt, similar to that of robin hood. He wore loose khaki pants tucked into his usual knee-high combat boots. He completed the look with his usual accessories, the choker with his mother's trinket and the usual friendship bracelet he made with Yugyeom and Kunpimook. This time, his two best friends were out doing errands, letting Youngjae wander far into town.

He wandered back to the saloon. "Mark-hyung!" The said boy turned his whole body, his hair fluttering due to the force of the turn. "Youngjae! What brings you back here?" Mark bounded toward Youngjae and gave him a bear hug that Youngjae appreciated very much. "Just wanted to check on you. It's been a couple days since I was last here," Youngjae responded with affection dripping in his voice. Mark was grateful for the thought and served Youngjae his new favorite drink. The blue reflected onto the counter, giving it a darker color. Youngjae was so focused on Mark and the drink that he didn't notice the eyes that were set on him since he walked in.

When he walked out, he was all smiles. He was planning to meet up with Kunpimook and Yugyeom after they finished their errands. They hadn't hung out in the town and played in a while. Youngjae was busy with business school in the mornings while his best friends were working at the house cleaning and tending to the horses. He'd predicted that Yugyeom and Kunpimook would be done by sunset. He'd just have to wait until then, hoping they'd finish earlier than planned and be let go by his father.

His father knew how close the three boys were. The reason why he got Yugyeom and Kunpimook in the first place was to let Youngjae have some friends. The kids in town never did like to talk to Youngjae because his vocabulary was too high for them. He always found it unfair for the town's kids to not have as good of an education as him. But since it was such a small sea port, even the children needed to do their share of work, not letting them go to school and only learning enough to get by.

While he was wandering about, he didn't notice those same eyes set on him and following him. He was quite oblivious to the fact that he started walking into some of the poorer parts of the town. It wasn't sunset yet, so he kept going.

Then everything went black.


	3. The Riches Stolen

There was quite a ruckus going around the town, Jaebum and Jinyoung had noticed. Their crew was on the ship getting ready to sail once again after stocking up on supplies and food. Everyone had gotten enough rest for them to set out to their next island. They were lucky to have found the little sea port of Nalinia. They had gone for 3 days without food. It was evident in the fact that the saloon had almost run out of food that day. Jaebum and Jinyoung were even luckier to have found a pretty little siren that they wished to keep. Except, they couldn't just go and kidnap the cutie, they had to properly court him. They'd hoped to meet him again for the last few days at the lagoon, but there was no such luck.

Their hopes were dwindling until something snapped them out of the trance. "Captain!" One of their crewmates was running to them at an alarming rate. "What is it, Jooheon?" Jaebum asked in worry. Jooheon had a look of worry on his face. "Jackson's been captured." This alarmed the two best friends/lovers. "What happened?" Jaebum asked almost threateningly. "Do you remember that ship we passed on our way here? It turns out that they're pirates. They disguised themselves as a gun trading ship, but they're trading more than just guns. They're also a human trafficking group." This made Jinyoung tick. Jinyoung was already starting to lose it. His experience in human trafficking was something he wanted to put in his past. Him being a product along with Jaebum had caused him many unpleasant memories. They were lucky enough to escape.

They weren't going to let Jackson be sold. Not while they're alive. Ever since they made their own crew to just travel, they'd vowed to protect each other at all costs. They were getting Jackson back NO. MATTER. WHAT. Jaebum and Jinyoung needed to come up with a plan right now. They couldn't just strut right onto the enemy's ship and expect them to let Jackson go. Their best bet was to act as if they were looking for someone(s) to buy. They had more than enough money to buy one person, but would they have enough money to buy Jackson. Jackson was a very capable man. It was surprising how they heard that JACKSON was captured to sell. He'd sell for a much higher price than most. The most expensive would always be the pretty boys. They were always the first to go because of sex. The next would be the capable ones where Jackson would be placed. They weren't doubting his looks, but Jackson's physique gave off the feeling of someone that was very capable.

Everything was planned, they just needed to initiate it. First was to dress like traveling nobles. Second was to find Jackson. Third was to act as if they wanted to buy him. Fourth was to get Jackson out of there without causing a huge outbreak. The plan would probably take a few days to finish, but they would do it for Jackson, their right-hand man.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Youngjae's eyesight was blurry when he woke up. He had the worst headache he had ever had in all his 17 years of living. When he tried to sit up, he noticed the binds on his wrists and ankles. He had quickly figured out that he had been kidnapped. It was dark. It smelled like mold. It was cold. It was dreadful. He finally managed to sit up and look around more clearly. He was sitting in a giant cage. It was large enough to fit three more people. There was a sudden light that caused Youngjae to turn away from it.

"Let me go! Agh! Yugyeom! Stop it!" The familiar name made Youngjae face the light. He was surprised to see his two friends being dragged in and thrown into his cage. "Hyung! Oh my gosh! Thank God you're okay! When you didn't show up at the saloon, we knew there was something wrong. We looked for you everywhere, even the lagoon. We were captured after bumping into those bastards," Yugyeom explained. When Youngjae took a closer look at them, Kunpimook had a few bruises on his face. Yugyeom had a black eye. "How long has it been?" Youngjae finally asked. "We were captured two days ago."

The things going through Youngjae's mind weren't pretty. The last time this sort of thing happened, Youngjae escaped with ease. The kidnappers were novices. These people, they knew what they were doing. Youngjae didn't know where he was, what was happening, who he's dealing with, or when they'll be back. This time, he was scared. The presence of his two friends wasn't helping. It made him worry more. Youngjae was the only one trained in some sort of self-defense, as in where to hit and how to hit. It didn't matter how much he was hurting, he would just keep going until he was out of there.

His father was probably worried. Heck, the townspeople are probably worried. Youngjae was very worried. How was going to get out of this without getting his friends killed? How was he going to get Kunpimook and Yugyeom out? Just then, another person was pushed into the cage. He landed with a thump. This guy was clearly a fighter. He was bulked up, a handsome yet deadly face, and a glare that could kill. He grunted when he hit the floor, but was absolutely fine. He was about to get up and jump the captor when the cage door closed with a loud clang. The captor was scared of him. Who is this guy?

"FUCK!" the guy yelled, making the other three and some other caged people jump. He lied down again and just stayed in that position, not caring that there were other people in his presence. "U-Um. Who are you?" Yugyeom asked. The guy turned his head to the three, finally realizing their presence and got up. "Sorry. I probably scared you." He nervously laughed. "W-Well, I'm Kunpimook. To my left is Yugyeom and on my right is Youngjae. W-What's your name?" Kunpimook took the initiative of introducing them and smiled a bit at the man. "I'm Jackson."

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Jaebum was currently checking in on the treasury on his ship. Jinyoung was checking inventory and informing all the crew members of the plan. Most of it was fighting, but the main plan was to get Jackson out as soon as possible. If possible, get the others out without any of them dying. They were planning on letting them go and if the prisoners wanted to, stay with them as a part of the crew. What they intended to do was simple. Infiltrate the boat as if they were customers, have the rest of the crew at the ready to attack, and get Jackson out of there.

So when the day came that they finished preparations, the crew went all out. They needed their family complete. Jaebum and Jinyoung walked up the ramp, guided by one of the lower crew members of the pirate ship. They observed every piece of the ship as they passed. They'd need to figure out the escape route when the whole thing goes down. "Would you kind sirs like to see our newest products?" The two nodded in anticipation. They needed to see if Jackson was okay.

They followed behind the man to the lower decks and looked around once again. The darkness and mold contrasted to the beauty of the ship outside. Along the way, they bumped into the captain of the ship, Captain Bluetooth(I don't fucking know.) "Well! I didn't think we'd have such high ranking customers in such a small town. What brings you here? Pleasure slaves, labor slaves, nursing slaves?" The words slowly ticked Jaebum off. He experienced being traded off between people when he was a child. It being whether as a slave or as a pitiful orphan. "We'll choose who we like," Jinyoung interjected. He didn't want the captain of all people to find something off about them.

"Sonny, bring them to see the new merchandise. I'm sure they'd love to discipline them into submission." There was a slight hint of mischief in his gaze that Jaebum caught. Something was about to go down and he knew it. The one called Sonny followed his orders and led the two 'nobles' to the room at the end of the hall. Light flooded into the dark room and they could instantly spot the terrible condition of the cages. They were extremely dirty and the place reeked. They had to stop themselves from gagging. To prevent the smell from filling their noses too much, they placed their embroidered handkerchiefs over their noses and mouths. Sonny lit a lantern that seemed to lead a chain of candles on the walls once he lit it. The room was illuminated with a newfound light and Jinyoung couldn't believe what he saw.

Nobles. Almost everyone was a noble. They were the pretty kinds that you'd find if you visited a small town just like Nalinia. The pretty ones were always hidden in small towns. There was one particularly large one on the left. It held four people. There was one they immediately recognized, Jackson. Upon closer look, Jaebum recognized another one. Youngjae? He pretended not to notice and continued with the plan. Once they were out on the ship deck, they'd believe that Jackson had gotten himself out of the restraints. When Jaebum passed Jackson's cage, he dropped a small razor knife for Jackson. Jinyoung did a hand sign that looked like his hand twitched while in the shape of a B in sign language.

Jackson got the message clearly. The razor to cut the restraints, the hand sign to free the other captives in his presence. They knew Jackson was particularly good at getting himself out of places with brute force. This would be a good time to do that. They wanted Youngjae as well. Over the past few days, they've become smitten with the younger. Not directly meeting him at the lagoon, but watching him roam the streets alone or with what seemed to be his servants/friends. They paid no attention to the other two, of course, since they gave their undivided attention to Youngjae who never noticed their presence.

Just like then, Youngjae didn't notice their presence. He had been paying attention to his two best friends who were sleeping back to back, heads slumped and breathing long and even. There was a little hope out of this situation. Only when he heard a door close did he look up. The room was brighter than before and Jackson seemed to be holding something. "Jackson-hyung," Youngjae whispered. Was that really a razor he was seeing? Jackson shushed him and smirked. He watched as Jackson carefully cut the ropes on his wrists, then his ankles. "Youngjae, I need you to be quiet. I'll get all of us out of here." Youngjae smiled at the idea.

Jackson moved behind Youngjae and cut off his restraints and went to Yugyeom and Kunpimook to remove theirs. He went straight to the lock outside of their cage and examined it. "This is a bit complicated," Youngjae heard him mumble. It looked like Jackson had no choice but to kick the door open. It'll cause a riot inside, but at least it was something. It was a good thing and a bad thing that they didn't have to. They heard footsteps approaching the door and they frantically went back to looking pitiful, hiding the cut restraints behind them. Jackson was positioned directly in front of the cage door so he had the better chance of taking down whoever was coming.

The door opened to the person that shoved all of them into this place. "Would you look at that~ Someone wants to buy the two of you." He eyed Youngjae and Jackson. Yugyeom and Kunpimook were wide awake by now, having been awoken when their restraints were being cut. They carefully watched the whole thing. The moment the cage door opened, Jackson launched himself into the door, knocking the wind out of the man. Jackson swiftly snapped his neck, making the three flinch at the crack sound. "Shhhhh," Jackson shushed them again while looking around at the other people. They were dying, maybe even dead already. He could tell why. They hadn't been fed any decent food or any decent amount of the slop they gave.

Jackson decided to leave them, much to his dismay. They were clearly nobles. They were clearly dying. They were clearly giving up. Jackson respected that decision and let them. He hated not being able to help. "Jackson!" Jackson heard a familiar voice whisper-shout. "Jooheon! What are you doing here? I thought it was only Jaebum-hyung and Jinyoung." They tackled each other in a hug and quickly let go realizing the situation. "Let's go. We need to get out of here before anything else happens."

*click*


	4. The Curse

*click*

Jackson had to do a recap at what was happening. Jooheon...Youngjae...Yugyeom...Kunpimook

Jooheon was holding a gun.

Yugyeom was shocked.

Kunpimook was about to scream.

Youngjae...was a demon.

When a gun click rang through the air, there was a slam that came just as quick. Jackson had to refocus his eyes on what happened behind him. He didn't expect Jooheon to be holding a gun. He didn't expect Youngjae, probably the most innocent creature on this planet, to be pinning Jooheon to the wall in a choke hold. What was worse was the look in their eyes. Jooheon had a look of fear all throughout his body. Youngjae...had nothing in his eyes. They were dulled of color, of light, of rationality. Who was this person?

"Young-" "It's you." Jackson was cut off by Youngjae. "What?" Jackson was confused. "You were the one that kidnapped me. You were the one that dragged me into this shithole." "Hyung." "You were the one," he tightened his hold, "that tried to kill him when he turned around." The atmosphere was beyond freezing and Jackson could feel the fear that the other two had. They'd probably have never seen Youngjae this angry, this scary, this...threatening.

There was a loud clanking and Jackson knew that Jooheon had dropped the gun. Jooheon, his best friend had betrayed him. Not just him, but Jaebum and Jinyoung and the whole crew. Jooheon had betrayed his own family, for what? "Why did you do it?" Jooheon put his attention onto Jackson and snickered. "D'you really think I was satisfied with the little share of money Jaebum and Jinyoung gave us? I never wanted to be a part of your 'family'. I just wanted riches. I just wanted the gold that they had stowed away for themselves. Why are you mad at ME? You should be mad at Jaebum and Jinyoung. Those greedy bastards didn't even spare a cent to the crew." Youngjae tightened his hold again, depriving Jooheon of the needed oxygen.

It made sense. Jooheon was always into gold and money. Every island they left had 'given' him some sort of valuable object. Did he actually steal them? What didn't make sense was how Jooheon was so blind to what Jaebum and Jinyoung did for him. All their care weighed more than the riches that they'd obtained over the past 5 years. Not even that, since they first made the crew. He and Jackson were one of the first crew members to join Jaebum and Jinyoung's adventures across the seas. Jackson had thought that Jooheon was truly happy with that. He was so wrong. He apparently never actually knew Jooheon.

Jooheon was starting to cackle, despite the tight hold Youngjae had on him. Jooheon looked right into Jackson's eyes, making Jackson back away slightly. "I was never your Jooheon." That did it for Jackson. It was enough for Youngjae as well to pretty much knock Jooheon out. It wasn't a pretty sight to the four of them, but it was necessary. They were quite sure that Jooheon was there to stall them. They needed to end it quickly. Even in the demonic state Youngjae was in, Youngjae still had his feelings intact. He knew how sad Jackson would have been if Youngjae had killed him. He knew how angry Jackson would have been if Youngjae had killed him. He knew he couldn't risk it.

"H-Hyung?" Kunpimook stuttered out. Youngjae turned to face them, his eyes filling with the same familiar chocolate eyes from before. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't want you to know how dangerous I am." Indeed, Youngjae was like a cursed treasure. He had the beauty that would make anyone want him like a treasure, but he had that deadly aura that seldom surfaced like an unknown curse. His two friends gave him a sad look. "We'll talk about it later, hyung. First, we need to get out of here," Yugyeom reassured his favorite hyung.

The determination to escape finally came back to Jackson and the rest. It was enough to get them through another dark hall that was angled upward. "HEY!!!" Behind them, a door was opened and another one of the shipmates appeared. Jackson quickly disposed of him before he could make any more trouble, but it was already too late. "We've got ESCAPEES!!!" Now the whole ship was aware.

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

There was an uproar beneath Jaebum and Jinyoung. Jaebum's eyebrow twitched just thinking about what was happening on the lower deck. Jackson had definitely caused something...again. JJP turned around when they heard the bellowing coming closer. Four people emerged from the darkness. Jackson, Youngjae, and the two kids that they didn't know just yet. They released a small breath of relief only to suck it back in when they saw the mob of pirates behind them.

"Fuck," Jinyoung mumbled. The said boy took out a metal whistle and blew right into it. A high screech echoed throughout the bay. The roar of 50 more people came right after, each of them barreling onto the ship and toward the other pack. The ship was rocking back and forth from the force. They knew that it would be a bloody battle, they knew it was a necessary battle. "Jaebum-hyung! Jinyoung!" They turned to the source. They were tackled in short hugs but Jackson had something important to say.

"Jooheon. Jooheon set us up. We need to get off the boat now!" The surprise hit the two of them in little spikes. There were so many spikes, though. "WE NEED TO GET OFF NOW!!!!" Jackson yelled at the two of them and pushed them to the ramp down. "Youngjae-hyung!" The name made the two captains turn. One of Youngjae's friends was trying to get to him. Youngjae was pinned under a man. A large, burly man with a knife in hand, trying to push down on Youngjae's dagger.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"HYU-" Yugyeom was cut off by a punch to the face. Youngjae was in panic mode. His life was at stake, but hearing his friends get hurt put his anger to a whole other level. He'd never experienced going into full devil mode twice in one day. Twice in a year at that. There was a new found strength in him as he pushed the man to the side. He couldn't think clearly, the word 'kill' repeating itself like a mantra in his mind.

Youngjae didn't hesitate to dig the dagger, his favorite weapon, into the man's abdomen, blood spewing everywhere and on Youngjae. You could say that Youngjae looked like a total psychopath right then and there. Returning to his regular stance, Youngjae surveyed his surroundings, finding Yugyeom, Kunpimook, and Jackson in mere seconds. Yugyeom was sustaining the most damage, so he went straight there.

He knocked down one of the men trying to get a swing at the giant toddler. Youngjae had the dagger in a defensive position but it was his best stance. Youngjae was most skilled with a dagger when he started his training. There was a new found talent in the young boy when he first held a dagger. The dagger lay heavy in his hands as he observed the moves of his opponent. His opponent was definitely one of hand-to-hand combat. The rough outlines of muscles on the man getting up were prominent on his large body.

This was going to be a challenge, but Youngjae had the advantage of agility against the burly man before him. Youngjae hoped that his skills were enough. In the meantime, Yugyeom had gotten up and used what little skills he had to protect himself. Yugyeom could be seen basically flinging his fists in the direction of his opponent. His long reach was effective and his height gave him an advantage on those that would try to clock him in the face. Youngjae was always jealous of that height.

But, Youngjae had his one fight to worry about. The man was charging straight at him. Youngjae had easily dodged him and cut a long strip along his ribs while doing so. A low growl filled Youngjae's ears. The man turned around again and went straight for Youngjae's face. He crouched out of the way and dragged his dagger across the man's thigh and knee. It went deeper than expected as he had a bit of difficulty to take out the dagger. The man fell to the floor. All Youngjae did was stand there, staring down at him with no emotion on his face.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Jaebum and Jinyoung watched from the ramp. None of the men bothered to fight them, believing they were still clients. It was a surprise how much of a fight the pirates were putting up. What was worse was that they had to watch Youngjae. This Youngjae wasn't their Youngjae. It was a hollow man that stood above his opponents. He sliced through their flesh like slicing a fish. He pierced through their skin like a harpoon.

For some reason, this side of Youngjae was quite intriguing. This kind of dominance would be new to them, of course, if Youngjae allowed them to be in a relationship. They'd have to wait and see. In the meantime, they should probably help their crew. Sure, watching Youngjae was great, but their crew was in danger. They still kept their attention toward Youngjae just in case he needed help, which didn't seem like it was very needed. They dug their guns and swords out of their outfits.

The tight jacket wasn't helping them move. They shed them after finally gathering their thoughts into the fight that lay before them. They were left in their tight black pants and boots, their vests that contoured to their body shape over a white shirt. They looked like they created the nobility. The riches were shone with every accessory seen on them. Their weapons of choice? Jaebum had a black pistol while Jinyoung had a rapier.

On the contrary, Jackson looked like your average pirate with a little more style than most. The fact that his clothes were slightly wrinkled and tattered added to the hotness that was Jackson Wang. Now wasn't the greatest time to be appreciative of Jackson's looks. The two needed to focus on the fact that Youngjae was about to get hit and their crew was having a losing battle. They turned to different oppnents every minute and they were hoping for a miracle.

And a miracle is what they got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/noble_jinyoung/set?id=227566130 -Noble Jinyoung Outfit
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/noble_jaebum/set?id=227565926 -Noble Jaebum Outfit
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/pirate_jackson/set?id=227566508 -Pirate Jackson Outfit


	5. The Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Mark finally shows up!
> 
> Sorry about the delay! School is being a pain in the ass.

The commotion at the docking bay was certainly drawing a lot of attention from the townspeople. Some were curious enough to actually ask Mark to go up and see. Of course, Mark didn't hesitate to go up and look. He was very curious as to why the trading vessel was causing such a disturbance. He first needed to gear up because, hey, all the yelling and metal clanging is a dead giveaway of a battle.

Mark was a very skilled fighter, having been a trained assassin before finally finding home in Nalinia and finding his long lost cousin. More like the-really-distant-cousin-that-could-basically-be-considered-a-stranger-instead-of-cousin. He had traveled near and far just for missions assigned to him by his late father who turned out to be his adoptive father that pitied him as a child. Even if he lived as an assassin, it didn't show. He was a lively yet quiet child. He was the most introverted among the child assassins, but he was extremely smart and really good at cooking. It was no wonder his saloon was so successful. But right now, he needed to see what was going on on that ship.

He took out his trusty telescope from his pocket and searched the docks for the perfect angle from where he stood, on the roof of his saloon. It had the perfect view of the docks to the lagoon. It was ideal for spying on ships. The one he was looking at in particular had a very bloody battle going on. He had spotted a familiar mop of hair on board. The strawberry blonde male could be seen with a weapon fighting off large burly men. Mark knew right then and there that he needed to go.

"What the fuck is Youngjae doing there?!?" he yelled out as he ran for the large ship. He alerted the authorities on the way there. He'd need back up with how the battle was going right now. He took his bow off his back and loaded it, ready to shoot at anyone, but mainly at the people trying to kill Youngjae, Yugyeom, or Kunpimook. His first arrow went through a man. He was bald and had bloody brass knuckles about to hit Kunpimook in the stomach. From what he could see, Youngjae was the only one fairing pretty well in this battle. Kunpimook had a gash on his right arm, a swollen cheek, and a busted lip. Yugyeom had a black eye forming, a slash on his face, a limp, and bloody fists. This was clearly a losing battle on their side.

"Mark-hyung!" Youngjae's voice took him out of his trance. A knife stuck in the wood pillar next to his face. Mark was surprised, to say the least. The direction of the knife came from a small, fragile looking man. It was as if the poor guy was forced into doing this. Mark would've felt pity for him if it weren't for the completely psychotic look in his eyes. It was creepy, sending shivers up and down Mark's spine. It was unsettling to see these people kill. He cocked his bow and felt the air of the arrow whip past him. He watched in slow motion as the arrow lodged itself right in between the hysterical man's eyes, letting the man fall ungracefully. Mark was never proud to kill, but he'd have to sooner or later.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Jackson guessed that this was the miracle they were looking for. A single man with the skills of a knight had come to their rescue, with a bunch of knights on his tail. He could tell that the archer was a beautiful man, but a very dangerous one. He looked slightly familiar as well. "Mark-hyung!" Youngjae's voice rang through the air. The said man responded with an arrow flying towards the man wanting to stab Youngjae while he's occupied with another. He was by far, Jackson's favorite person in the world right now. (Maybe even forever.)

Jackson watched in awe as the so-called Mark drew his bow over and over at an astonishing pace. Each hit was spot on. It amazed him to no end. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the arrow flying towards him. Well, not really towards him, but towards his left. The loud thunk of the arrow made him realize that someone was going to try and do a fucking sneak attack on him. The man was already down with the arrow in his left shoulder. He could only describe the man as short and lanky but he had a chiseled, handsome face. He looked like Jooheon's friend from many years ago. Maybe that's how Jooheon knew these people.

Jackson was extremely disappointed at the moment, but that didn't stop him from taking down every single person that got in his way. If he needed to, he'd punch every single person in the nuts, or vagina, if that meant protecting his true family. So it's basically confirmed that Mark was the miracle everyone was waiting for. Mark let every single member of Jaebum and Jinyoung's crew have their way in the fight. How Mark knew who to shoot, Jackson didn't know, but it was helping them considerably.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Mark kept watching as he saw bodies falling to the wooden floor in agony from the arrows he shoots. It wasn't very pretty nor was it very calming for him. He hated it. Mark knew that he'd have to keep going for the sakes of Youngjae and Yugyeom and Kunpimook. They were his main priority, not the hot blonde guy that was staring at him just a minute ago. He told himself to focus like a mantra, sometimes slipping out into the air. Every arrow zipped past his friends and the men he recognized from the saloon. Each one silently thanking him for the extra backup since the authorities weren't of much help right now.

It was almost sunset when Mark ran out of arrows and when the battle finally died down to only a few, Youngjae being one of them. He was covered in red splotches and Mark could see how exhausted he was from how shaky Youngjae's stance was. Youngjae's shaking could have moved the island. The color in Youngjae's eyes had finally come back. He smiled at Mark before he finally collapsed, two nobles rushing to him from opposite sides.

Mark has seen these two before. They were both from the saloon. They seemed to be the captains of the ship that had just docked a week ago. Youngjae was in good hands. "Mark-ssi, could you help bring these guys to the hospital? There're quite a lot of them." Mark moved to the first on his right. A man of just a few feet tall. He was shorter than the hot blonde man. He looked too much like a boy to be a sailor. "Woozi-ah." The short man turned to face another with eyes like 10:10 on a clock.

"Hoshi." Both were heavily injured, both were dying, both were happy. It confused Mark to no end. How could they be so happy when they're dying at this very moment. Both faced Mark and gave him their brightest smiles. "Thank you. You were the miracle we needed..." "Mark. Mark Tuan," he finished the sentence for the smaller man and just let him hang off him. Mark was strong enough to drag him to the people waiting below to treat him. "Mark-hyung!"

Mark turned to the source. The tall toddler had a gash on his face and a limp evident from the strike on his leg. "Yugyeom! You shouldn't be walking!" he hurriedly put Yugyeom's arm around his own shoulders and acted as the younger's crutch. "I'm so glad you came. I was so sure that we were gonna die if you didn't show up." The flattery didn't make Mark feel any better about hurting other people. It reminded him of when he was praised for killing someone. Sometimes innocent, sometimes not. He hated working as an assassin.

A hand was placed onto his shoulder after getting finally getting everyone down for treatment. Mark turned to see the hot, short blonde guy that was carelessly staring at him during the whole encounter. "Thank you for helping. It looked like you were having a hard time shooting, though." The stoic face Mark put up all the time was seen through? It was possible, but only by Youngjae. Speaking of Youngjae, Mark had found him awake and talking to the two handsome captains and laughing away his memories of terror.

Anyway, Mark cocked his eyebrow and went back to his stoic facade just as quickly. It wasn't missed by the shorter. "My name is Jackson Wang. I'm from Hong Island." Same as Mark. "Mark Yi-en Tuan." That was a first. Mark would never say his full name to a complete stranger. "It's nice meeting the Autumn Miracle." What kind of nickname was that? It made Mark let out a small giggle. "I'm far from a miracle. I only went to get Youngjae, Yugyeom, and Bambam after finally finding them. They've been gone a whole week." Mark was confused with himself. He'd never talk this much in one go with a complete stranger, let alone with Youngjae. Jackson had some sort of effect on him.

Jackson was the miracle Mark was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=227720237 -Archer Mark


	6. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The background of Jaebum and Jinyoung. How this whole thing came about.

He laid down on the filthy floor of his sad home in Hagakoaza. It was one of the poorest places on this Earth. Some of the most desperate people resided here. No one really cared for each other. It was always survival of the fittest. The name, heavily associated with honor, is almost the complete opposite. No one has honor in the shithole of the Earth.

Jinyoung needed to sleep. He wished he could sleep. Unfortunately, the exhaustion he felt from working all five his jobs in order to provide for his two older sisters and mother. His mother was sick. His sisters had no legs. The filthy conditions of the whole town brought all three of them a disease that no local pharmacies could treat. His mother was slowly dying and accepting it. His sisters were already dead. They had no light in their eyes. They always stared at each other with dead eyes and sat with open mouths waiting to be fed. What was the point of doing all of this for a dead family?

Jinyoung was thinking about it. Why was he trying so hard for something practically nonexistent? The only answer he would and could provide was that he was lonely. He was lonely. The only male child, the only male in the household, the only one who cared about anything. That night, he went out. He got up, changed into his decent clothes and went out. He roamed the streets until he got to the special field that no one dared to disturb. They always claimed it was haunted. They claimed that if you went into the tall grass, you'd disappear without a trace and then be found dead the next year in a mangled, deformed way. The only way to identify the person was that the face was perfectly intact, with a smile and warm, dead eyes.

It was the very place that Jinyoung liked to go to. He felt at peace. The fireflies would always surround him and brighten up his life, literally. That night, he was put into darkness. All he felt was an unexplainable dizziness and the thud of his head on the ground.

The next morning(?), he found himself in some sort of cage. The floor had the familiar grimy feeling of uncleanliness, but it was a different kind of grimy. It was strange how he didn't feel any of that on his face. Instead, it was a soft area, a comforting position. He jolted when he felt something in his hair. "Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Jinyoung frantically turned and finally set his eyes on another boy. They looked to be the same age. "W-What? Where am I? Who are you?" The boy only chuckled. CHUCKLED. "Sorry, I had the same reaction when I was brought here. My name is Im Jaebum. I'm from Noctua. You're on a pirate ship."

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Jaebum was walking around in the city. The country of Noctua was a night city. Everything that the people elsewhere did in the day, they did in the night. Tourists found it intriguing, but hard to adapt to. He was born there. He was fortunate enough to be born into a stable family with a stable income. Noctua was known for having one of the best educational systems in the world. Jaebum was proud to be the top student. He was born with luck.

However, there were times where his luck seemed to run out. Like that time he fell down a flight of stairs while carrying some textbooks to the library. He broke his arm that day. This time, he was caught in between a dispute between two restaurants. Two of his favorite restaurants at that. One was centered around family while the other was centered around comfort. Apparently, they were losing business because of each other. Jaebum was only caught in it because he was a loyal customer to the both of them.

Jaebum bit his lip as he watched the owners argued in the middle of the street. All he wanted was to get some food and bring it home to his parents. The boy just stood there awkwardly until they finally turned to him. "What do you think, Jaebum?" Honestly, he had no idea what was happening. His honest opinion was to combine their restaurants because what's a family restaurant without comfort? And how comfortable is it if your family isn't comfortable? "Can't you just make a restaurant together?" He repeated the same questions that had just gone through his head. Also, he knew that the owners had a crush on each other.

The female owner was completely smitten with the young, handsome, smart male owner. The male owner practically had hearts in his eyes when he saw the female owner walk the streets with a smile on her face. The idea would make all their dreams come true. This was their very first argument, even if they weren't in a relationship yet. Sadly, his suggestion went flying out the window when they mentioned the terms of money distribution. Who gets more? Who does what? Where will it be? Lots of complications just to open a single restaurant. In the end, Jaebum ran away and got food from the little noodle shop known for its jjajjangmyeon.

It was in a smaller part of town. It was very isolated, unlike the tourist-filled areas he usually walked. This time, his luck wasn't with him as he felt himself fall to the ground with a thud. He only awoke to the swaying feeling. He instantly knew he was on a ship. Who's ship? It was dark. It must've been night. He was proven wrong when the door opened and bright light flooded in. So it was actually an extremely dark room. His hair was sticking to his sweaty face as he felt the nausea crawl up his throat. He was panicking. Where was his mother? His father? What's happening?

A silhouette sat in front of his cage and backed up to the wall, as far as he could from the stranger. "Such a pretty boy. Such a shame you chose to walk alone that night. I wish I could get you out, but that'd mean my death." Jaebum could barely see the glint of light on the man's dull teeth. "W-What day is it?" he asked with a shaky voice. "Why, it's Thursday, July 15." It was Monday, July 12 when he went out to get food. His parents must be so worried.

"Don't worry about your parents, boy. They're the ones that sold you to us. It seems they never wanted you." The man had to be lying. He had to. Jaebum could feel himself slipping from reality. His breath was hot on his legs. He shifted into fetal position. His eyes were watery and shaky. His vision was blanking. His senses heightened so much that he could detect even the creaking in the man's smile. "Don't scare the child. You know that isn't true. You kidnapped him like you did with the rest of us."

Jaebum never noticed the other boy, seemingly older, like a teenager. Jaebum flinched when the said boy wrapped his arms around him. "No need to worry. I'm Jaeson. I'm 15." He held a caring smile on his face. "I-I'm Jaebum. I'm 10." "Where are you from? I'm from Nalinia." "I'm from Noctua." Jaeson's eyes lit up. "I've heard so much about that place. I've always wanted to go there! What's it like?"

Jaebum felt himself relax. He didn't even notice that the creepy man went away. "I-It's actually quite boring. Maybe that's because I was born there, but lots of tourists liked the nightlife and the excitement. The only excitement I knew of were the friendly people and the great restaurants." He spoke fondly of his home and he was reminded of how much he missed it. He silently sniffed until he went into a full-on sobbing fest. Jaeson just wrapped his arms around the young boy and sang him to sleep. He had a soothing voice. It reminded him of the night breeze when he stood on the hills outside of the city. It lulled him to sleep with a calm heart and a raging mind.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

It had already been a few months with Jaebum and Jaeson staying together and moving around by ship. They were rarely exposed to the sunlight. They fed well. The food was just enough to keep them from complaining of hunger. Jaebum would sometimes find himself craving some of the food. Their food was good actually. Nothing compared to the family restaurant or comfort restaurants he had frequented, but it reminded him of his cooking in home economics class.

"-bum. Jaebum. Come on, wake up." He looked around and saw that he was in a different area. "You need to get up. We need to bathe and change for the auctioning." Auctioning? Jaebum questioned himself about what was going to happen. It was rare for him to be put on the podium. They thought he was a little too young, but some places wanted young boys. Many not for very good reasons.

The both of them went into the bathroom to groom each other as presentable as possible. They began noticing scars that appeared out of nowhere. They made sure to cover them up as much as possible. Jaebum changed himself into a simple white dress shirt that was a little big on him, and some dress pants. There were no shoes or socks of any sort. They'd have to go barefoot. Jaeson wore the same thing. It amazed Jaebum to see Jaeson in the same exact clothing, but showing a totally different impression. It gave Jaeson a more adult look, while it gave Jaebum the boyish-innocence look.

*Knock* "It's time to go, boys. I need to inspect." They both strolled out of the room and into the hall where all of the other products were lined up. They were about the 23rd in line for inspection. However, Jaebum looked forward and saw how the other products were dressed. On his side of the hall, everyone was dressed the same as him. Across from him, the men wore tank tops and looser pants. All of them had muscular bodies.

"They're the labor slaves. We're the pleasure slaves," Jaeson whispered. Jaebum felt terrified by that realization but didn't let it show. He knew the different kinds of slaves being sold, but he wasn't aware of who was what. He didn't like the idea of him as a pleasure slave. "You two. Stop talking," the inspector commanded and the two of them stiffened. "How is everyone?" The captain strutted into the hallway. It was surprising how it was a woman that manned the ship. She looked at everyone with pity. Maybe that's why she kept everyone in decent care. She was probably dragged into the business.

They all headed out to the auctioning podium where it oversaw the docking bay. This was the most they've ever been exposed to the sunlight. He could feel the eyes of the buyers on him. The captain and Jaeson were keeping a special eye on him since he was the youngest of the bunch. "I'd like 23B." Jaeson stepped forward and in front of Jaebum. "If you want him, then you're taking me too." "Great! 2 for 1! I'd say we have a deal!" The captain eyed the stout man and said, "We have some conditions before we let you take them. You are not allowed to touch the boy until he's of age to do so. Second, you pay half for 24B. Do we have a deal?" The questioned man scoffed and yelled. "This is a rip-off! Why would you be selling the boy if you don't him to be used at this age?!" He stalked off to the captain's, Jaeson's, and Jaebum's relief.

It didn't last very long when they were finally sold to a more decent noble that seemed to have some manners. What they didn't know was that he sold them to more pirates. They were much worse than the last. Jaebum had just turned 11 when another pirate crew bought them. It was now July 15 when they were sold for a final time to a filthy pirate crew. They had to stay with them for another year. They were suffering. They had become so thin that you could trace the lines of their ribs. Jaebum wished for the food that was at least edible from the last crew they were sold to.

They had docked in a shady area. It was now November and the bitter cold told them that they were probably up north where Hagakoaza was. It was that very place actually. They had waited to leave again but the door to their cage was suddenly opened. They dropped another boy on the floor. Jaeson scrambled to check on the boy. He was breathing at least, but he was extremely filthy. Almost as filthy as Jaebum and Jaeson.

Jaebum perched his head on his lap and waited for him to wake up. He made sure that the boy stayed hydrated and put a wet cloth on his forehead every now and then if the crew gave it to them. When he finally opened his eyes, Jaebum was so happy and so mesmerized. He had such deep, brown eyes that he felt himself swimming in his stare. He finally reacted when the boy panicked. A possibly rude chuckle erupted from his mouth. It wasn't on purpose, but the boy was an irresistible adorableness.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

That day on, Jinyoung and Jaebum and Jaeson stayed together against all odds. Until one day, Jaeson was tired of it. He was tired of it all. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to my baby brother. Choi Youngjae, I miss you." he exclaimed as he claimed his last breath to the pirates. He helped Jinyoung and Jaebum escape that night. They hated the fact that they couldn't even help him. They were such weak 13-year-olds. It hit them quite hard.

They were landed on Hong Island. It was time to let out the boys for the auction. Instead of actually staying obedient and following every order, Jaeson grabbed the gun of one of the dealers and shot the men holding Jinyoung and Jaebum. They remembered how he yelled at them to run. So they did. They wanted to go back for him. They desperately wanted to go back and save their saviour. But they couldn't. All they could hear was the unknown information Jaeson had finally let out before taking his last breath.

"Choi Youngjae." They repeated it to themselves. "We'll find him, no matter how long it takes." They promised their lost brother and cried themselves to sleep in the house of one of the knights. Three knights resided there. Two of which joined them on the journey, the other left and was never thought of again. Jooheon and Jackson taught them how to navigate a ship. They taught Jinyoung and Jaebum how to wield a sword. They taught them how to survive. Their journey together had then finally brought them here, to Nalinia.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Jinyoung reminisced while he sat by the unconscious boy. He took in his features. He was so beautiful. "We found him." A voice interrupted his thoughts. "We did. We fulfilled our promise, Jaeson-hyung." The both of them smiled to the stars. They witnessed as one shone brighter than the others as if it was thanking them, and then it disappeared. The stars of their tears flowed across their sky-soft cheeks. "We'll always protect you, Choi Youngjae, brother of Choi Jaeson, and star in our eyes," they promised the unaware boy.


	7. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae's story feat. Bambam and Yugyeom!  
> (It's jumbled up like Youngjae)

He was barely at the tender age of 7 when his mother died. The happy child went missing and was replaced with someone unrecognizable. No one could blame him. He really loved his mother. She was a woman in her mid-forties but had the face of a 20-year-old. She was absolutely beautiful. They found out early that her lineage originated from Hong Island and the like. It left people wondering why she would choose to come to a small fishing town and live there for the rest of her life.

His father was never one to interact with Youngjae. He'd be too focused on the trading business to pay any attention to Youngjae. However, after his wife died, he seemed to bury himself even more into the piles of papers. Despite the negligence he showed toward Youngjae, he often thought about what he could do to make Youngjae even a little bit happier. He knew how lonely Youngjae was. Youngjae would never be able to remember his brother. They were 10 years apart in age. It was great to see the excitement in Youngjae's brother's eyes upon seeing the beautiful child.

If he thought about it, it was after Youngjae's brother was kidnapped that he started ignoring Youngjae. He wished for his eldest son back. He knew Youngjae would never want to take over the trading business he established. He knew about Youngjae's love for singing and wished he could send Youngjae around the world and show off his talent. He knew it was Youngjae's dream to sing. But, his father was scared. He was scared he'd lose his other child.

Sadly enough, he had already lost him the moment he pushed him away. All Youngjae could really remember was the sadness he felt watching his father's back hunched over the oak desk with more papers than he could count. Youngjae didn't hate his father. He hated his father's work. He missed his father. His father missed him. But they just couldn't face each other.

If you think about it, the time Youngjae had developed his second personality was after he was kidnapped for the first time. Some local homeless people wanted to make a statement by kidnapping the son of the richest man in Nalinia. They wanted money and the only way they thought would get them fast money was kidnapping Youngjae. Deep within Youngjae, it was as if a monster was uncaged and freed. The fear he felt fueled the anger within that being.

It was a hidden being within him that had started to develop when his mother died. The walls he built came to life in the form of a demon. It came out occasionally. But, Youngjae was smart. He could read the people around him. He learned to observe others while keeping up his facade. It really was quite amusing to see people get all flustered when he revealed something about them that they wished was never exposed. It was easy to Youngjae. That power was only enhanced to a physical level when his second personality surfaced. He found a new strength in his lanky body. He would train his body while he was Youngjae then use those skills only when Jae broke out. (Yes, he named his demon Jae)

It was very rare for Jae to reveal himself. It was like a dormant genie that completed Youngjae's wishes when he was rubbed a certain way. That rub was usually when Youngjae was panicking, but he learned to control it and take it out at any time. The rare times he didn't let Jae out was when he first met Yugyeom and Kunpimook and Mark, and when he first met Jaebum and Jinyoung.

Mark was first introduced to him when Mark just moved to Nalinia. His father's friend, who was the owner of the saloon, introduced the two boys. It was a surprising discovery when Mark had the same insignia his mother had on his bracelet. The otter charm that hung around his neck perfectly matched it. It turned out that they're relatives. Mark did come from Hong Island as well.

Mark had helped him with combat training. Mark was often there helping Youngjae's instructor with how to deal with Youngjae and how to correctly position himself. Mark gave Youngjae a dagger as congratulations for passing all the training lessons with flying colors. It was a unique dagger. It was a completely black dagger, except for the silver carvings on the handle and the blade itself. It had some sort of swirling design around the quillon, very much resembling the wind. The design on the handle grip was like dragon scales desperately wanting to scratch at the wielder's hand. The hilt contained a single ruby cage by the black of the handle. The blade had silver carvings running up and down it, resembling the raging waters of the ocean. The blade was obsidian and silver.

For some reason, it made Youngjae feel as if he should accept Jae as a part of himself, instead of trying to control him. The dagger was a beautiful, intricate item, but it still held that darkness to it, much like Youngjae and Jae. And just like Youngjae, it was a double-edged blade. He treated it with care and carried with him when he was dragged to his father's meetings as well. His father would say it would keep him safe.

The only time he had ever used it was when one of the men touched his shoulder in a far-from-appropriate way. It seemed more like he was restraining him than just patting him. It brought out about 5% of Jae. His first instinct was to stand his ground and assess the situation. His father wasn't around, having gone to the restroom while Youngjae was to occupy the other trade leaders. One, in particular, had been staring at him with a look Youngjae couldn't identify at the age of 13. He was aware of it up until now where he was isolated and being followed by him.

A hand on his shoulder made him stiffen. "Youngjae-ah~ Where are you going in such a hurry?" The lust laced his voice, forcing 6.75% of Jae to peak out. Youngjae drew his dagger and pushed the stout man off his shoulder. He stood as he was taught and watched as the man started to finally realize what he did. "N-Now. Just put down the d...dagger." He gulped between his stutters. Youngjae/Jae had already believed that the man was a potential threat. He had only proved it by touching Youngjae the wrong way.

The truth about Youngjae is that he's a very mysterious character. Yes, he's happy. Yes, he's blessed. But, yes, he's sad. Yes, he's ungrateful. It's quite sad knowing that Youngjae isn't the type of person one would expect him to be. Instead of him just being the happy, rich kid you'd expect from a 'spoiled' child, you'd see him looking straight at the ground in a daze, hating every single moment of his life.

Yugyeom and Kunpimook were always there to make sure that he was happy. It would work most of the time, but there were times where Youngjae would spill all his worries to the two youngers. It was unsettling to the two of them, but it made them feel special. Yugyeom and Kunpimook have been the bestest of friends since before Youngjae's father adopted them. They grew up together in Darlik before their they were sent to Nalinia. They had no parents, but they were from the local orphanage. You'd often see them holding hands and dragging each other around, even to the bathroom. It was no doubt that they'd drag each other to Nalinia when they were adopted.

The two weren't signed under Youngjae's father's name, but his maid's. So they weren't really his adopted sons. They just happened to be around Youngjae's age so that worked out well. Since then, Kunpimook and Yugyeom included Youngjae into their little friendship. It changed Youngjae just a bit. But, there was always this side that the two never got to know until they witnessed Youngjae slamming a guy called Jooheon into the wall, claiming that he kidnapped him.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement. It became even worse when they watched Youngjae fight the pirates. He was completely gone, replaced with some sort of demon. Of course, they didn't know that he'd had Jae since he was 7 and that it was because of his mother's death. They only knew that Youngjae had no mother. They had to piece things together to find out that Youngjae had always been like this and that he hid it from them. They vowed to never keep secrets from each other. They guessed that it didn't apply to that particular one because it was before they actually made the promise.

Youngjae, in general, is a mess of a person. He never really knows what's happening to himself or to anyone. All he knows is that he has people that care about him and want him to be there with them. He knew his past was killing him now, but it has shaped him as a person. He became the shy, caring, cute otter-boy that he is today because of his painful yet happy past.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Youngjae's eyes opened to a dim light shining on his face. It looked like early morning, but the noise outside seemed to say otherwise. It was actually late afternoon and everyone was finally finishing up their work. He was in a medical tent as he could see the medical cross on his blanket. There was shifting near him and he froze. He looked to his left and saw the handsome black-haired man from the lagoon, Jinyoung. To his right was the auburn boy, Jaebum. He wasn't scared this time. He only smiled at their sleeping heads laying on his bed.

He giggled when he heard Jinyoung sleep-talking. "Jaeson-hyung." Who's that? His older brother? The name was familiar, but it didn't strike any note within him. He simply brushed it off as Jinyoung's older brother. The two were cute when they slept. They looked almost desperate being at his sides as he woke up. It reminded him of the lonely nights where he would wake up to a voice he didn't recognize.

The loneliness dissipated when he watched the elders breathe rhythmically as they slept and dreamt. It was a nice sight. He felt much calmer around them than before. "Who are you?" Youngjae asked aloud.


	8. The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Choi

Youngjae stayed awake for the next few hours after being knocked out from the medication for half a day. He had a wonderful talk with the two elders while he was being treated beforehand. He even caught a few moments of a flustered cousin of his talking to Jackson. He was glad to be out of there and just wanted to have a bath. It wasn't much of a surprise to see that his father hadn't come to see him. His father was a busy man.

"Youngjae-ssi. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as she came to check up on him. "I feel great. Just a bit sore. Nothing I can't handle." He showed his signature sunbeam smile and his eyes practically disappeared. This brought a smile on the doctor's and the two elders' faces. He was still the cheery Choi Youngjae everybody knew.

Jinyoung brought a walking stick from outside just for Youngjae, Youngjae appreciating the gesture. It was time to go home. He really needed it. He smelled teeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrriiiiiiiibbbbbbbblllllllllleeeeeee. Almost 2 weeks of being in a dirty cage took a toll on not just his body, but his body odor as well. Youngjae could actually smell himself, which isn't normal.

Youngjae quickly, sort of, walked out of the medical tent, Jinyoung and Jaebum trailing behind. They couldn't help but stare at a particular area. Youngjae could feel their gazes there. The two elders suddenly let out a loud grunt. "I'm sorry, but who are you two to be staring at Youngjae far too intently?" Youngjae turned his head to see Mark holding Jaebum and Jinyoung by the ears. "Hyuuung~ They're escorting me home." Mark scoffed and let the two go. They held their throbbing ears and huddled together, away from the archer. Youngjae cooed at the sight.

"I'm going with you, then." Mark stared at them while whispering in Youngjae's ear, "I don't want anymore perverts kidnapping you." Youngjae giggled and smack his cousin on the arm, his usual habit when he was embarrassed. "Come on, then. I want to see Dad as soon as possible." Mark twitched, but Youngjae didn't see. The other two did, though. They wondered why Mark would react that way towards Youngjae's father. They were about to find out.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

He stood in his office, hearing the whispers from outside. "Youngjae-ssi is back. They found him." He felt his heart tense. He had made no efforts to find his son. He didn't know about it until 2 days ago. He was so focused on his work that Youngjae's disappearance seemed normal. He almost never saw his son anyways. He regrets it. 

Someone knocked on the oak door that separated him and the hallway. "Come in," he said in a low, tired voice. "Sir, the young master is-" "I know. I heard. Thank you." "H-He'd like to see you." His hands formed fists and nodded. He just couldn't let go, could he? "Oh, Jae-Eun. Why did he have to look like you?" Another knock disturbed his thoughts.

"Father?" "Youngjae." He put on his best fatherly smile, whatever that looked like. "I'm glad you're safe." Youngjae was a bit disappointed that his father wasn't a bit more dramatic. He remembered his father being so cheerful and bright when his mother was still here. "I am too. How have you been?" Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Mark stood a little in the distance. They knew that this was no father-son relationship. They acted as if they were acquaintances. Jaebum and Jinyoung shared a look saying, "we need to tell him."

Mark stood there, raging on the inside. He hated Youngjae's father with a passion. After all, he was the one that made Youngjae live not as a child, but as a robot, training to become the head top trade center of the world. You could say that he couldn't even call him Youngjae's father. The way they kept their distance in the hug. The way his father didn't even offer him a seat despite the walking stick and bandages sticking from underneath his clothes. The way his nose scrunched in disgust from the smell Youngjae emitted. He hated all of it. He wanted to take Youngjae away, away from him to live a new life away from Nalinia. Youngjae didn't belong here, he could see that in Youngjae's longing eyes.

Youngjae and his father stood a couple feet away from each other in the awkward air. "Um." That's what made most of their conversations. Jaebum interrupted with a loud knock. "Sir? My name is Im Jaebum and this is Park Jinyoung. We'd like to talk to you...in private." Youngjae instantly got the message and left, limping towards Mark who led him to his room for a bath. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Choi Yeong." They shook hands.

"Um, we'd like to talk to you about someone you might know..." JJ Project was extremely nervous. "Did you have a son named, Choi Jaeson?" Jinyoung said the name carefully, waiting for a reaction from the middle-aged man. "H-How did you- Not even Youngjae knows about him? How?" "H-He..." They shared another one of their looks before Jaebum continued. "He helped us escape human trafficking. H-He died while doing so." The stress was clear on his face. The frustration was evident in his clenched teeth. "How long ago was this?" They hesitated to answer. "9 years ago." Mr.Choi let out a sob.

"J-Jaeson was my pride and joy. I couldn't be happier when I saw his face when Youngjae was born. That was the best time of my life. Jaeson loved Youngjae dearly. I-I had a meeting the day the storm came."

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

He sat in his chair, facing the other committee members. They were discussing the conditions of the open ocean and how a number of storms had spiked. "Sir, with all due respect, we can't just continue trading as normal. We need to wait for the storms to subside." "Are you saying that we lose business just because of some storms?" another yelled across the room. "We'll be losing even more business if we continue to trade. Think of all the merchandise we'll lose, the crews, the-the..." Mr.Choi was just about having enough of it.

He heard a small creak from behind him. "Dad?" On his right was Youngjae, barely even walking correctly. He was late in learning how to walk, like how he was when he was a child. On his left, Jaeson with a tray of crackers and juice. "Did you want some?" "Not right now Jae. I'm in the middle of something." "But-" "I said not right now!" He sent the two boys away, Jaeson being hurt the most. Youngjae just had no idea what was going on. All he was doing was following his older brother around.

Jaeson sat in his room, watching the raindrops slide down his window. Youngjae was already asleep in his crib, babbling quietly in his sleep. It was really the cutest that anyone could see. Jaeson had decided to go for a little walk in the rain to calm down his nerves. He was on edge because that was the first time his father had ever yelled at him. He wore his pretty little yellow rainboots and snuck out. He was an expert at it by now. He splashed around in the front lawn, getting a little too close to the front gate. Next thing he knew, he was being dragged away, his body not responding to him like it should.

There was a flash of lightning, Youngjae was crying like mad, and Mr.Choi had a chill up his spine. There was something terribly wrong. He walked out of the meeting room to hear the maids screaming to find his son. It was way past his bedtime and no one had found him yet. They'd usually find him in the kitchen, eating some cookies, but he wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere. He knew. Jaeson was missing and it was all his fault.

He landed on his knees knowing that he'd lost his little boy forever. He'd lost almost all hope, but Choi Jae-Eun, his wife, had reassured him. "They'll find him." Her silky voice had made it to his head and he finally calmed down. He believed her words that night. He believed them until he couldn't anymore. That was the day his love had passed, leaving him with Youngjae. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was to isolate himself, hurting Youngjae more than he thought.

He was too afraid to try and fix his mistakes. He'd already lost all hope in himself. He bestowed it onto Youngjae. Youngjae was a decent boy. He was smart. However, he wasn't Jaeson. To make it worse, Choi Youngjae was almost an exact replica of his mother, the love he lost to the damn sickness. He resented him but loved him. Youngjae confused him too much. He just stayed away.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"Jaeson was gone, just like that. I had lost all hope when Jae-Eun died." "So you practically left Youngjae on his own?!?" The two were furious. This wasn't a father. "Father?" Oh no. Mr.Choi looked at the door in a panic. Youngjae had finished bathing and came down a bit early to wait for Jaebum and Jinyoung. He had heard the whole story. He had a brother. He was loved. His father was suffering. He knew nothing. Youngjae knew nothing.

"Y-Youngjae, I-" "Why didn't you tell me? I had a brother? I HAD a brother? You were suffering and you still didn't tell me. I'm your SON. Do you not trust me?" Youngjae was already a sobbing mess. "Father, why? You know that I'm here for you. You know that even though we aren't close that I'm your son and you're my father. Do we not need to support each other?" Youngjae furiously wiped a tear before it reached his mouth. "I thought you hated me. I thought you didn't even want me here. I thought I was supposed to be just your replacement for when I inherit the business. Why didn't you tell me that you always thought of me as your son? Why didn't you hold me like I was your son?"

"And you two!" He pointed right at the two boys he loved. "You didn't even bother to tell me this? Did you ever think about how much I'd want to know about something like this? I can't believe this!" Mr.Choi trudged toward Youngjae and clutched him by the shoulders. "I-I was too afraid. I didn't want to lose anyone else that I treasured. I'm sorry. Don't blame them. They had their reasons. It's all m-my fault for not taking care of you like I should have. I'm s-sorry, son." It was the first time that he had ever acknowledged Youngjae as his son in such a sentimental way. The walls between them were slowly falling down. "I love you, Choi Youngjae. I'm sorry for being a terrible father. I'm sorry for keeping all of this from you." They hugged each other with no space in between. They stayed in that position until they calmed down.

Jaebum and Jinyoung had left them alone during the whole hugging episode. They smiled at each other and felt a little more accomplished, despite it not going to plan. Mark came up to them and hugged them. "Finally, some more people that I can trust around Youngjae." They hugged each other with a little space for Jesus. (This is quite the hug-filled chapter.)

"Um...could I ask you two a favor?" Their ears perked up at the question. "Can you two...um...bring me on your next trip? I'm sure Youngjae can join, too. I think that this would be a great opportunity for Youngjae to finally see outside Nalinia." The two were skeptical. "W-We don't know. We'd have to ask for his father's permission first." They stared at the solid door, waiting.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"Youngjae, come. I want to show you your brother." Mr.Choi excitedly opened a hidden album from his bookshelf. He pointed to a boy that looked like a young Mr.Choi. "This is your brother the day he started walking." He flipped so many pages. "This is the day you took your first steps. Jaeson was so excited when he saw you walk to him first. He adored you from the day you were born." The tears were long gone, being replaced with the eye crinkles of the old man. Youngjae had never seen his father so happy to be a father again. He smiled.

"This was the day you spoke your first word. Do you know what you said?" Youngjae shook his head, admiring the cute old man. "You said 'hyung' in the cutest little voice. I would try to imitate it but it'd probably come out very wrong. Oh OH! And this is when your mother threw a party for your brother's 11th birthday." Mr.Choi slowed down a bit. Youngjae knew what was coming up. "This was a week before Jaeson went missing." The picture showed them as happy as could be. They were having a picnic in what he recognized as the front lawn. His mother was holding a guitar, looking as happy as he had remembered. There he was, lying on his stomach and looking like he was screaming in joy. His brother reflected the joyful face. His father wasn't in the picture. He was probably the one that took the picture. Youngjae caressed the border of the picture. "I missed these times." His father held a sad smile on his face while looking at the picture. Before he could let another tear fall, he said, "Youngjae, would you like to travel the world?"

The question surprised Youngjae. He was never let out of the small port town of Nalinia. "W-Why?" It was the only way he could respond. "I want you to live as you want to. Don't let me control you any longer. You deserve your own life. I'll let you decide what you want to do with your life." He had the brightest smile he had ever seen in his life. It was the same as his, but with more wrinkles. "I'd love to, Dad. I want to travel the world." "Then you may." He held Youngjae's hand. "Just stay safe. I'll hold the fort here. I'm not dead, yet." "Don't say that! You'll just jinx yourself." The old man chuckled. "I love you, my son." "I love you too, Dad."

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

The dark corridor soon filled with a little more light. "Young-" "When do you depart?" "In three days, why?" Jinyoung answered. "I'm going with you." Mark had the most surprised face out of all three. Youngjae smiled. "I'm going with you on your journey around the world." Jaebum and Jinyoung hugged the living daylights out of him. "I can't believe it!! You'll actually be with us." "For God knows how long, but I know that it'll be the best journey of your life." "The first journey of my life," Youngjae managed to squeeze out. "Even better," Jaebum said.

Yugyeom and Kunpimook suddenly came out of the library. "We're going too!" "Me too." "Then welcome aboard everybody." The finalized crew consisted of Jaebum, Jinyoung, Jackson, Mark, Yugyeom, Kunpimook, and Youngjae. The other crew members were told to stay and keep the town safe. Who knows what'll happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a continuation!


End file.
